


Tied Up and Losing Control

by balthstiel (PuppyWillGraham)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Balthstiel, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Calthazar, M/M, Porn with a smidgen of Plot, if you look with a magnifying glass, top!Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/balthstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this! bookmarks, comments and kudos are v nice</p></blockquote>





	Tied Up and Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy {RP partner}](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amy+%7BRP+partner%7D).



Castiel relaxed his hands, gazing up into sky-blue eyes, wondering how on Father's green Earth he'd managed to get into this predicament -- his wrists tied together to the headboard of their bed with the help of his long, midnight blue tie -- in the first place.

What started out as a simple game of teasing -- to see who would make a sound first; which was hardly fair, he thought, after all, Balthazar had a lot more experience in the sexual department, including an ounce of self control and restraint, whereas Cas had... Minimum; so it was a losing attempt on his part, anyway -- had suddenly morphed into bondage play.

Granted, he trusted Balthazar a lot more than anyone else, but still, it felt a bit strange to be rendered helpless, and for him to actually start enjoying it? Yes, but still, the older angel was being careful. He _insisted_ on doing so. Not that Cas minded, of course. Anything for the feather light touches ghosting over his skin to make him shiver, his lips parting as a soft hitch of breath caught in his throat. Not that he even needed to breathe, really; he was just used to it by now, having been in possession of Jimmy Novak's vessel for quite some time.

But back to the matter at hand.

Balthazar, on the other hand, was grinning like the cat who had caught the canary. He'd willed their clothes away at the snap of his fingers, apart from Castiel's tie. He knew he'd be needing that. He'd known that he'd win the playful bet as soon as he'd taken Cas' nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, tugging. The soft gasp was unmistakable.

"Ah, ah..." The older angel had playfully chastised, tongue running over his lower lip as he'd held out his hand for the tie, making quick work of securing Cas' wrists together, and to the headboard of their bed.

He knew that Cas could easily tug himself free, but that wasn't the point of their little game. Balthazar had made the argument that it would help Cas to relax, and relieve some of the stress that had been prominent in the tense way he'd previously been hunching his shoulders. Balthazar would make him forget everything else for a while, whilst giving into the base desires of the human parts of themselves that slowly slipped through the longer they spent in their borrowed bodies. And hey, Balthazar didn't mind one bit. Sex was fun.

"Balthy..." The words fell from Castiel's lips in a soft groan as the other angel's fingers pressed against them, Balthazar's other hand making swift work of stroking his lover's length.

"Suck, Cassy," sky-blue eyes stay locked onto ocean-blue ones, and widened just a fraction as the younger angel obeyed the order, pink tongue flicking over the tips before lips parted to fully engulf two of the digits, then a third, a soft mewl coming from one of them, Balthazar couldn't decipher who exactly, but... _Father_ , was that hot.

Once he felt they were slicked enough, Balthazar removed his fingers and replaced where they were with his mouth, smiling softly into the kiss as his fingers moved lower, between Castiel's cheeks, separating them with his other hand and teasing the tight ring of muscles.

He could've left out the stretch -- they were both angels, and an action such as just fucking into the younger one with no preparation would hardly hurt them like it would if they were mere humans -- but this was the whole point; to tease Castiel until he thought of nothing else but the sensations. Already, he could tell that all coherent thoughts were starting to filter out of Castiel's mind, ocean-blue eyes wide and lust blown.

Balthazar's fingers circled around the tight ring of muscles, lust clouded gaze on Castiel's, waiting for another shiver.

"Balthazar..." And there it was; another shiver elicited.

"Yes, Cassy, dearest?" Balthazar drawled in his British accent, knowing it was something that the younger angel would enjoy, his fingers slowly starting to slide in, but stilling as hooded eyes mirrored his own.

"I-- Move... I.. I need it," Castiel closed his eyes, a blush creeping up the back of his neck. His whole body felt hot, and Balthazar's teasing was only serving to heat him up further. He needed the older angel to just move his fingers already.

"Oh, you're going to have to beg for me, darling. I need to know how," he leaned close to flick his tongue over Castiel's nipple again, his voice lowered to a soft whisper, exhaling over the hardened nub, his fingers slowly starting to shift and twist, "..much you want this."

"Please, Balthy... Forget the fingers... I want you in me, now." Castiel's voice had shifted to a rough rasp, accent thickened and more pronounced as his hips bucked up, almost greedily, wanting to take, take, _take_ from the older angel. He didn't care. The teasing had gone on for far too long. Or at least, that's what he could barely think of. Time? It seemed to dissipate as Balthazar nodded with a soft grin, trying to mask his own growing desire to be sheathed within the other angel. That voice... _Surely_ Castiel knew what that did to him. "I need _you_. Hard, deep, _**now**_."

Ah, and there it was. A hint of his true voice, Grace reaching out for Balthazar to just _take_ him. It made him shudder in the most pleasant way he'd ever experienced, thus far. And who was he to deny his angel _anything_?

The alignment was swift, the entrance rough and dry, all the way to the older angel's hilt. Castiel wanted it, and Balthazar was going to appease him.

"Ah, _fuck_!" The sudden curse that fell from Cas' lips -- his body was apparently more sensitive than either of them had both first realized -- made Balthazar jolt, hips jerking up in response as he caught sight of the younger angel's face, and the expression that was painted across his features. His eyes had slipped shut, jaw lax as his lips had parted, hands tense as he tugged halfheartedly at the binds that were still holding his wrists in place. "Oh, _Father_ , Balthy, move!"

Balthazar needed no more encouragement, and he started to move, his hips soon swinging against Castiel's ass, a satisfying _slapslapslapslapslap_ resounding throughout their bedroom as his pace only quickened, punctuated by his grunts, and the bound angel's gasps and cries. One of Balthazar's hands stayed on Castiel's hip in a vice, almost bruising, grip, as his other moved up to rest beside Castiel's head as he leaned up to press his lips to the younger angel's in a firm, dominating kiss, hips still moving in their punishing pace. He could feel the sweat that slicked his hair to the sides of his face, another grunt of a groan swallowed by Castiel's parted lips as he let the older angel take control of their kiss, sucking on his tongue eagerly as his own hips thrust and slammed back down over him in a jerking pace.

"Oh Cassy, yes, yes, yes, Cas, Castiel--" Balthazar's voice caught in his throat as he was, again and again, swallowed by that searing tight heat in a pace much faster than he could process in his mind. It seemed his plan was working for the both of them.

" _Balthy_ \--" Castiel couldn't even vocalize any other words, just a constant mantra of his nickname for the other angel, too focused on the pleasure he was experiencing, his Grace reaching out for Balthazar's yet again, unable to control it, or reign it in. 

Balthazar let his Grace collide, connect, and coil with Castiel's as they continued their fevered fucking, both now connected on a physical, mental, and angelic level. As their Graces twisted together, something in them both seemed to snap. A peak that would send, rocket them both high. It seemed as though it was on a stratospheric level. Their bodies couldn't contain the sheer power they both possessed, and it shattered glass in the immediate vicinity, although neither angel had realized what had happened. Yet.

The light that blasted as they'd reached their peak once their Grace had connected would've blinded any mere human, or lesser being than themselves.

Balthazar was the first to come back to his vessel, his whole body in spasms as he did so, collapsing over Castiel's still shuddering and jerking form, arms slipping shakily around the younger angel's waist. His chest rose and fell in quick pants, eyes slipping shut, barely noticing the breeze that was suddenly in the room, although there had been none before they'd started this game.

It took almost ten minutes before Castiel was finally floating back into his vessel, his climax on another level to anything he'd ever experienced before. He found Balthazar's arm slipped around his waist, and he instantly leaned into the embrace, panting softly as he lay as still as he could with the aftershocks still running through his body.

"Wow..." Balthazar was also the first to speak, although it was more a roughened whisper.

Castiel nodded, noticing the windows. Or rather, the lack thereof.

"The... Windows."

"Oh," Balthazar chuckled softly, snapping his fingers, and the shattered glass was replaced. As if they'd never even been shattered in the first place.

He stayed within Castiel's body until the younger angel squirmed uncomfortably, his binds finally loosening as Balthazar released his wrists from up above his head, lips brushing over the knuckles lightly in a gentle kiss before he released his hands, too. Cas hummed pleasantly as the older angel took him in his arms, spooning up behind him after a tender kiss to his lips, letting them both relax.

"I love you," were the whispered words that Castiel let slip, not altogether by accident, either.

"I love you, too, Cassy. Always have, always will." Balthazar pressed a soft kiss to the back of the younger angel's neck, arms still wrapped around his waist to hold him close as they drifted into a dormant, relaxed state.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! bookmarks, comments and kudos are v nice


End file.
